


Listen Well

by Firwork615



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melodies. Melodies Link will always hear. Who sings them for him? Whose lyre strums out for the Hero, through all eternity and life? And what is the mysterious player trying to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Well

Dear my hero,

I am your shadow, dear hero. I forever was, and I forever will be.

I cannot count how many times I had hidden behind every nooks and crannies to avoid your beautiful eyes and watched you from afar. I cannot count how many times I had strummed my lyre from so far away, wishing that you would notice my quiet notes. I cannot count how many times my eyes had swept over your green little form being upheld by so many people, and yet not being the one to be there, to congratulate.

Yet you will always be my hero, Link. You forever was, and you forever will be.

Listen well; my dear sweet you, for my requiem for you is never ending. My bandaged fingers will never stop strumming, and my masked lips would never stop singing. The soft melody is invisible to inattentive ears; but I know your long, beautiful ears can catch it. 

I know your sharp ears can catch me one day. I would never doubt you.

And when the day comes, when you hear my lyre and my soft singing and you turn your head, turn towards the shadows for I will be standing there. Once your ears catch me so, your eyes will, too. Your cerulean eyes will find vermillion, and then masked lips, and the soft, long fingers reaching out for your hold.

Then you should grab my hand; pull me to you, and I will attack you with an assault of kisses and hugs. I will never run away from you again; I will be your friend, your truth and love, not the Mysterious Sheikah Princess.

So listen well, my hero, pay close attention. My requiem is never ending, never ending until your eyes find mine. My heartbeat is forever for you, forever until your hands touch my chest.

Even when you fall, even when Hyrule drowns in salty water, I’ll be there. Just hiding in the corner of your shadows, I’ll be singing. And I’ll be waiting for you. For centuries, for millennia’s, I’ll be waiting.

And listen well, new little hero, can you not hear my singing? I am just behind you, and my melody had been forever playing to you. Just take a look behind, and you shall meet me again; vermillion will meet blue and Light will meet Shadow.

Listen well, my hero. I sing forever for you. 

Listen well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this came to mind when I thought who's singing all those songs for Link. In the temples, fields, and houses... And angst once again because I am horrible.
> 
> Please comment and heart for more!


End file.
